Radio-frequency identification (RFID) refers to the use of radio-frequency (RF) waves or signals to transmit data. RFID systems typically include RFID tags and RFID readers. An RFID reader, also referred to as an interrogator, may transmit an RF signal to an RFID tag. The RFID tag may receive the signal and, in response, transmit identification information stored in a memory of the RFID tag. RFID tag identification information may include a number identifying the RFID tag and/or it may include information identifying a product to which the RFID tag is attached.